User talk:CalleyFan
CalleyFan's Traintastic Talk Page!!! Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' Feel AbsoTOOT-TOOTly free to leave a message for me! I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can! Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the List of Season 14 Episodes page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:05, August 6, 2010 Re: Before I get Blocked Again... I except your apology. :) I don't think we really need a Chuggington page though. This is a site for Thomas info, not Chuggington. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then I am fine with that :) Hope you have a great day! CalleyFan 16:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You too! :) PS When you leave messages for other people, leave them on their talk page. It saves a lot of time for for you to get a response. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Wiki User Page There is a way, but you'd have to upload the images to Photobucket first. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is Thomas the Tank Engine Racist? I know that when I say that it sounds pretty dumb. But if you think about it, Thomas only celebrates Christmas. There is only one holiday of various others celebrated on Sodor. Has Sodor ever celebrated Hannukah or Quanza? There are various other holidays out there too. I am Jewish, and I understand the fact that most people on earth celebrate Christmas, but that still doesn't mean we don't exist. One season, I would really like to see Thomas celebrate a different holiday than Christmas. I don't say Thomas is racist, but they should maybe even mention it...I hope to see some other holidays in Season 15 16. What do you think about my comment?CalleyFan 03:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice 2 C You on YouTube Thanks for the welcome. :) You could have done it on YouTube though. ;) (Sent a friend invite BTW.) At this time, we're not looking for any new admins. We'll be on the lookout for you though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels PHOTO Where'd you find that one?! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :From the Thomas and Friends E-Newsletter! CalleyFan 04:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Did any new info get leaked with it? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Nothing but "Watch a sneak peak of the new movie:" then it showed the logo and the youtube video. CalleyFan 18:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well that's barely worth them sending the email. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Unlisted DVD??? That's the Play Date Pack. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: NEW SONG (Possibly) FOUND! Thanks for clearing that up! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Leaving? Hi, are you leaving the wikia? Will you be around the Chuggington wiki? JRCS talk to me 20:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please don't. If you leave TTTEwikia. AT least stay on youtube. People will be in your way but dont leave. Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 20:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Please, as FreeSmudger said, don't leave. Any problem you had today address to our Administrative team, and I'm absolutely sure they can help you. What happened today is an embarassement to the wiki, and rarely happens here. Losing a valuble user will do our community no good, so I ask you not to leave TTTE Wiki. Like I said before, the Admins can help you, and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm also here. Please don't leave. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Check your blog. I left a message for you that I hope will change your mind. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Puff Puff, Peep Peep! This will be my last comment until August. Be back then, these comments have put me in tears of happiness! Thanks all. :D See you in August! CalleyFan 21:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's not nice to see people get in a muddle and think critisicm is aimed at them, so I'm glad you're not leaving CalleyFan. You're a valuable user on our wiki, and losing them will only hinder our site. Thanks for understanding, and I hope to see you back editing come August! Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 08:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the message You're welcome. I understand you need a rest and I hope to see you again soon. :) I'll delete the blog, but I can't guarantee that this won't happen again. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chatting Troubles? The chat box isn't for games. It's there so that members can talk to each other. Richie was 100% right. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :May I suggest next time that you use the private chat? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 14:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: eggs They were deleted because all of the images were blurry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi CalleyFan! Can I add you to my friends list? :) TheSodorSteamworks 16:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I add you to mine to on the thomas and chuggington wikis JRCS talk to me 21:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks JRCS talk to me 23:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hey CalleyFan can we be friends. HenryDashPaxton3000 23:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Spamming I've banned him from chat. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat He's blocked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) check Hi, please can you check your PM's on Roblox, I sent you a message JRCS talk to me 22:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thats fine, I would get builders club and make the group myself, but I can't get the builders club as my mum and dad probaly wouldn't let me JRCS talk to me 16:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Roblox CalleyFan, which Thomas game do you play on? It's just that I've created an account, and I want to play on the game. LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 20:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 18:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) BRWS and Thomas Wiki Hey, CalleyFan! Ya wanna come and help the BRWS and Thomas Wiki? It's at thebritishrailwayseries.wikia.com :)EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC)! Don't come. It's closing down. :( EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Magazines Well I didn't mean that the covers were the same. I just meant that the content is for all intents and purposes the same. I just added a little to the magazine page to show that they're available in several countries though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: DartMaster and Thomaspluswikia I'm really sorry that I couldn't reply to you sooner. I was away, so I hope you can understand. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 10:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where? I keep getting disconnected. I'm trying my best though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Are you still on chat? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC)